Mirror apparatuses are conventionally known in which information is displayed on a mirror reflecting a subject. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a mirror apparatus which can be installed in various types of facilities such as hair salons involving the use of mirrors to display a video received from a server apparatus and the appearance (mirror image) of a customer (subject) to enable comparison between them.